1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to pushbutton selector switches. More specifically, the present invention relates to a gimbal mounted selector switch that selectively actuates a plurality of underlying switches.
2. Description of the Background Art
Assemblies for selectively actuating switch closures in response to a manual movement of a member, such as a multifunction button, have seen increasing utility and are often found in such devices such as computer interfaces, joysticks, automotive mirror controls and the like. One application for multifunction buttons is in telecommunication devices such as televisions and associated peripherals (i.e., control boxes, remotes, video players and the like). These multifunction buttons allow a user to select responses to menu prompts in a quick and efficient manner, using a minimal user interface.
However, multifunction buttons require careful and meticulous design in order to enable an actuator of the multifunction button to close an appropriate contact or switch. Often, the motion enabling device, or hinge, allows some translational motion of the actuator that may allow the actuator to miss the switch, or become "hung-up", i.e., stuck, upon the switch or other surrounding structure. Additionally, some multifunction buttons have a "mushy" or indistinct feel that causes the user to hesitate during selection and rely on a display to confirm that the desired selection was made.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a multifunction button providing good positional accuracy in relation to the switches associated with the button. Furthermore, such multifunction buttons should have a "positive" tactile feedback such that a user may confidently, and rapidly navigate through a menu screen or otherwise interact with a device or system.